Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention relate to a lid, and more particularly, to a lid with rotatable closure tab. Although embodiments of the invention are suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for changeably sealing and opening a sipping port in a lid.
Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a lid for container snaps onto the brim of the container, preferably forming a seal between the lid and the brim that prevents liquid from seeping through. The lid typically has a sipping spout to facilitate drinking of a liquid from the container. A sipping spout is a raised portion of the lid having a sidewall upon which a user can place their lower lip and a top wall upon which a user can place their top lip over or near to sip liquid from the container. Such a sipping spout has an orifice in the top wall through which the liquid can slosh out or otherwise be spilt while the container is being transported or otherwise moved about. To prevent spillage from the orifice of the sipping spout, a user can either put their finger over the orifice of the sipping spout or cap the sipping spout with an other lid that covers the orifice of the sipping spout. The other lid is the same shape as the lid with the sipping spout having an orifice but the other lid does not have an orifice in its sipping spout shaped portion so as to block off or cover the orifice. The other lid of a two lid system may actually be comprised of more material than the lid with a sipping spout having an orifice.
Using an other lid requires two hands to open-up and/or close-off the orifice of the sipping spout as well as more than doubles the amount of materials needed to make a lid system in that two lids are used to make a closable sipping spout. Thus, a lid system that can be operated with one hand and which uses substantially less material than a two lid system is desirable. Although effective, the finger over the orifice of the sipping spout is messy and unsanitary.